GLOBEX rising (review after viewing!)
by theenderman
Summary: its been almost a year since the 'great techno crash'. And artemis and holly are now boyfriend and girlfriend. But a mysterious organisation has discovered the fairy people are have threaten the LEP that they will reveal the info to a major power. And while he and holly look into the possible 'power' it occurs to them that after 3 years in limbo, things have changed. thanks to WW3
1. Chapter 1

This isn't yet a story, but it will eventually be my first fan-fiction.

This is to confirm that this is not my titles and only the story and the OC is mine.

I do not own artemis fowl, Command and conquer or even strike force heroes although i wish that they were...

now on to the time line...:-

USSR timeline:

!985: A conscript of the russian militia is shown to have good potential in commanding. he is raised to the rank of officer.

1987: during a patrol operation, the said officer barely got his men out alive in an ally ambush in germany. with the commander dead, russian high command promotes this brave and patriotic soul to the ranking of commander. he is happy with this.

1990: the previous Premier, deciding that the soviet union is doomed, starts to plan his escape.

1991: the Premier escapes, not realizing the tactical with drawl of allied forces as they realize they are being surrounded by the commanders special elite commandos, under the training of Natasha Volkova

1993: The commander leads several attacks on allied territory, including assisting Nikolai Krukov in gaining most of europe.

1995: allied forces get battered at dunkirk, an almost perfect recreation of the Axis victory there during WW2. only 3 commanders, and around 5 companies make it out of the around 20 commanders and 350 companies. Europe is next to lost.

May, 1996: the commander prepares for the attack of Britain, with Commander Zhana Agonskaya, Commander Oleg Vodnik and Commander Nikolai Moskvin.

July, 1996: rumors of a war fleet on the east coast of the motherland call back Commander Nikolai Moskvin, who requests the commander's help. if it is an allies fleet or a new threat, it isn't confirmed. The commander agrees to go, probably sparing Britain for a while.

1999: as the millennium closes, it seems that the rumored threat is false, but Nikolai Moskvin remains in that area, just in case. the commander moves near a major city while he researches what the rumored threat could of been tied to.

2000: The Japanese armanda strikes hard, crippling Nikolai Moskvin's forces, who barely hold the city, and that only being due to the emperor's morale hitting tactics calling his forces back. the commanders city is hit much more fiercely, although his elite troops push the threat back to sea, even clearing a nearby circus on the way.

november 2001: after a tough campaign, the emperor and three of his best shoguns are killed in and raid on mount fuji, with decimates the Japanese forces.

December 15th, 2001: on mount fuji, during a clear up operation, one of the commander's men find a vein of mysterious metal in a mountain. a monk by the name of Kane wishes to speak with the commander, who reveals it is a religious material called 'Tiberium'. the commander utilizes this material from this point on, giving his force a major advantage over the allies.

2005: Premier Anatoly Cherdenko assigns commander to the easter island assault. he then orders General Nikolai Krukov's death as a traitor.

january 2nd, 2006: Premier Anatoly Cherdenko is discovered to be the traitor, inciting the commanders

anger and the premier's death.

july 4th 2006: during independence day celebrations, new york is attacked in a surprise attack which is the climax of several years of campaigning. many civilians are killed when a strange bomb is detonated in downtown new york during the attack. only tanya and a few peacekeepers and javelin marines survive. they are all taken prisoner.

july 5th, 2006: the commander is made the Premier, later to be known as the greatest premier due to his constant amnesty to the ally and imperial survivors.

2011: GLOBEX contacts the premier.

2013: the story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**_GLOBEX's history, just so you know what artemis is dealing with now._**

1987: A auction over a mysterious cylinder is crashed after several spec op troops attack the manor it is held in. the cylinder isn't seen again...

1988: a group of soldiers attack a diplomency meeting between a russian and allied ambassitors, setting negotiations back indefinatly.

1991-1995: this mysterious organisation works as a merc group for several years. the go under several names, but the name GLOBEX begins to stick. employees refer to the company as simply globex, even the officers and commanders.

1996: as war closes, GLOBEX agents notice a group of child like soldiers, with high tech gear working in ireland. after a ultra delicate mission, one of the 'child soldiers' is captured.

may 14th, 1997: strike force 'heroes' encounters GLOBEX for the first time. GLOBEX smashed to peices by one man and his squad mates...

4th august 1997: strike force heroes encounters GLOBEX again. Is revealed that GLOBEX now uses clones as base infantry. GLOBEX defeated but not before a mech is activated.

12th august 1997: GLOBEX rebuilds.

1999: GLOBEX new york evacuated and infantry moved away furing the attack before the 'new york blast' takes place.

2009: after several years of no action, the company starts to contact the newly 'crowned' Premier.

2013: story begins.

* * *

this is only the start. see my other story, "the last great cyber war..."

review both please.


End file.
